Mobile providers have launched hundreds of new smartphones in the last three years based upon several different computing platforms (e.g., Apple iPhone, Android, BlackBerry, Palm, Windows Mobile, and the like). As mobile devices are becoming more ubiquitous, the number of applications that can be used on these mobile devices are increasing significantly. With the recent development and increased popularity of advanced mobile or handheld computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.), many applications and programs are developed specifically for these mobile devices.
Smartphone computing platforms typically include a mobile operating system (“OS”) running on a mobile processor. For example, some smartphones run Google's Android operating system. Android runs applications that are specifically developed to run on the Android operating system. Further, these devices are equipped with a diverse set of communication interfaces for the applications.